


Deep Sleep

by FreyaVenus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus
Summary: What might have happened between 2x02 and 2x03. Isabelle goes to Magnus for help when Alec won't wake up after trying to track Jace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot of what i think would have happened between the second and third episode.

Isabelle watched as her older brother convulsed until his nose started to bleed. She was terrified. When he finally stopped she tentatively touched his cheek. When he did not wake up she started to shake him. Her hands felt warm where they met the sticky skin of his shoulders. He was drenched in sweat and burning up. She looked up at Jocelyn, who was stood unmoving from the side of the bed.

“Do something!” she yelled. 

“I don’t know what to do, many people don’t return after using the stone,” she said softly.

“I knew this was a bad idea, but you forced him. You made him think it was the only way to reach Jace and now look at him.” Isabelle said in distress.   
“He knew the risks. I was clear about it from the beginning,” said Jocelyn. 

“He would have done anything for his parabatai and you knew it. That’s why you came to us. You were sure we’d do anything.” Isabelle’s voice was laced with disgust.

“Look, let me help you. I can go get a medic and we can find out what is actually wrong with Alec,” Jocelyn said. 

Isabelle stood up from her perch on the bed. “We don’t need a medic, we need Magnus,” she said.

“Magnus Bane will not come here. Not now, when the institute is on lockdown. Even if he could get in, I doubt he will be much help.” Jocelyn said.

“I am sure Magnus can help and I am sure Alec would want him here. Letting any medic near Alec is out of the question. No one knows for sure what the stone has done to my brother and you said it yourself, not all parabatai’s return after using the stone. I’m calling him now,” Isabelle asserted before reaching for her phone. 

“Isabelle stop, we don’t have anything to pay Magnus, he always demands payment upfront.” Jocelyn said.

“Magnus wants to help with this. I am sure of it.” Isabelle said as she called Magnus on her phone.

After several failed attempts of getting in touch with the warlock she said to Jocelyn, “I am going to get him. Watch Alec and if anything happens, let me know immediately.” Without waiting for a reply she rushed out of the room.

With the speed rune she made it Magnus’ in record time. She rushed in and found Magnus and Simon in deep conversation. Magnus seemed to be speaking and Simon looked like he was hanging onto the warlock’s every word. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt Magnus, but I called a few times and you weren’t picking up,” Isabelle said.

“It’s no problem my dear, we just got back from India, cell service was not the best there.” Magnus said.

“I need your help, Alec does too. Will you please come with me to the institute?” asked Isabelle. Her voice was different. Magnus stood at once.

“What’s wrong? Where’s Alexander?” he asked.

Isabelle looked at him and he saw the unshed tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

“He tried tracking Jace, with the stone from the Iron Sisters. Jocelyn gave him the stone, she told him it was a great risk but he did it anyway. Now, he won’t wake up,” she said.

“Iron sisters? Who are they?” asked Simon, looking genuinely confused.

Before Isabelle could answer Magnus raised his hand and looked at Simon. “There’s no time for that. You can learn about them later. Luke’s mother was one. That’s how Jocelyn got the stone right?” asked Magnus.

“Yes, and she also said that many times the initiating parabatai does not come back, but Alec was adamant,” she said.

“Of course he was. Half of his soul is out there. But that does not justify Jocelyn giving him the stone; it’s too big of a risk for him to understand. Where is he now?” asked Magnus.

“In his room, at the institute. It’s still on lockdown so I’ll have to sneak you in,” said Isabelle.

“No need,” Magnus replied.

After a couple of hand gestures a portal was opened and both Magnus and Isabelle stepped in. Simon was left standing in Magnus’ living room wondering if he could Google Iron sisters.

As soon as they stepped into Alec’s room, Magnus went to Alec’s side. He enveloped Alec’s whole body in his blue magic as he tried to figure out what had happened to the boy he was starting to fall for. Jocelyn excused herself after receiving a glare from Magnus.

Isabelle wanted with all her heart to go to her brother but she knew that Magnus needed space to do this. So she stood back pacing. Her heart was racing. Her brother looked pale. His chest was barely rising with every breath that he took. 

Finally, Isabelle asked Magnus, “What’s wrong him?”

“The stone has allowed his soul to go out there to look for its other half. Until he does not find Jace he cannot be woken up,” said Magnus.

“Is he okay in the mean time?” asked Isabelle. Magnus could hear her fear creep into her voice. He wanted to reassure her that her brother was going to be okay, but he really could not.

“I am not sure. With his soul gone anything could happen. I am afraid there is nothing we can do in the mean while.”

“This was a terrible idea. I told him not to do it. Why does he have to be so stubborn?” Isabelle asked Magnus.

“He’s in pain, my dear. Without Jace he feels like he has no anchor, however I do not agree with what he has done.” Magnus said while holding Alec’s hand. After a moment he asked, “What happened?”

Isabelle looked at him, confusion coloring her face. “What do you mean?”

“Jocelyn gave him the stone that Luke gave her. Why now?” Magnus asked.

“Clary was kidnapped. Jocelyn figured if Alec could track Jace then they would be able to save both Clary and Jace,” said Isabelle. 

Magnus slowly stood up. “This is crazy. How could Jocelyn think that making Alec do this is in any way worth it? And don’t kid yourself Isabelle, she did make him do it. She knew he would not say no to tracking Jace.” He said.

“I know” said Isabelle softly.

“Where is she now?” asked the warlock.

“I could go find her. You need to stay here. Aldertree have people patrolling the halls to make sure no downworlders are around.”

“I am not sure I have anything to say to a woman who would risk Alexander’s life.” Magnus said.

Isabelle wraps her hands around Magnus and hugs him, hard. 

“I am worried too,” she said.

 

Magnus was slightly surprised by her reaction, but manages to return the hug before she pulls away. 

“Let’s us hope Alexander returns to his body soon, my dear. I am not sure what I might do if it doesn’t happen.”

With that Isabelle leaves the room and Magnus sits next to Alec’s unmoving body, willing the stubborn Nephilim to return to his own body.


End file.
